DESCRIPTION: This conference will provide practicing physicians with the information they need to integrate the latest developments in genetic medicine into direct patient care. The program planning committee is comprised of the major primary care provider professions associations AAFP, AAP, ACOG, ASIM, as well as the AMA's Ethics Institute, the College of American Pathologists, the American College of Genetics, the American Society of Human Genetics, the National Cancer Institute and the National Human Genome Research Institute. Content material will include genetic medicine education, application in the clinical setting, genetic counseling training and the bioethics of genetic medicine. All sessions will be case-based to provide relevancy and context. Additional areas covered will include availability and access of genetic services in different settings: managed care, the under-served and urban/rural. Another session will focus on the legislative impact of genetic medicine from the federal, state, health insurer and industry perspectives.